Poor Unfortunate Soul
by TheTwilightWriter
Summary: Rosalie's new life as a vampire.
1. Chapter 1

Pain. Blinding, searing pain that coursed through my veins and pinned me to the cold, hard table I had been laid on top of. Maybe I had died. Maybe I had died and gone to Hell, for what they had done to me just there, out on the street. Perhaps it was my fault, though I had tried to get away. I wasn't sure, but I knew that something was happening to me, I wasn't on the street anymore; I was in a fire,  
and it was burning me to death.

Time seemed irrelevant in this tiny bubble, this tiny bubble of pain and agony. It began in my neck, and then spread outward, through out my body and out to my finger tips, my legs, my toes. It burned everything, spreading slowly, causing my back to arch and screams to escape my lips. I couldn't move my limbs but I could speak, and I begged, pleaded with whoever it was around me - because there was someone, I knew it - to kill me. End my insignificant existence before the pain or the shock itself killed me. They took no mercy,  
and that was when I knew I was in hell.

It worsened and worsened, seemingly about to reach some sort of peak, and I screamed louder and for longer, screeching to be killed. I wanted to die. I wanted to be dead, not just to end the pain but to end the memories of what had happened before my damnation. Still, no death came, and I was sure I cried.

And then, it subdued. The burning turned slowly to a tingling, and my screams turned to a whimper. I still didn't open my eyes. I felt more alert, though - I could hear things, like cars driving along the road, though they sounded distant and far off, and the sound of a baby crying softly from a small way away. And then voices, closer now, within the same house or vicinity that I was in, whichever it was. It was a young man, and he wasn't pleased.

"Carlisle, I can't believe-"

"I thought you would be happy." A man's voice again, but this one was lower and softer.

"Well I'm not. You can't just take lives because you think-"

"Edward, he was trying to help." A woman's voice now, with the same soft tone as the man's.

"Please, Esme, just don't get involved. He's turned a rich, high society girl who's absence is going to be noted, and when they see her with us they're going to be after us! You've ruined us, Carlisle!"

"Calm down, son. She was dying. She needed our help in any case. We should be welcoming, not angry."

"I'm not being her mate. I don't find her attractive, she's a socialite, and I hate her already."

I realised then they were talking about me. I was shocked - appalled, even! I had been the object of attention since the day of my birth, and here this man was saying that he hated me already! And he didn't find me attractive, which I knew was a lie - men always found me attractive. I hated him already, too.

"Of course you don't have to, dear. He did it out of thought for you, though. You shouldn't be so-"

"Ssh. Listen."

I listened then, too. I wasn't sure what they were listening for.

"Her heart's stopped."

There was a sigh, and then the woman said, "Come on. Let's go and greet her."

I was up like a shot. I threw myself off the table, but I must of used more strength than I thought, as I flew to the back of the room, and hit the wall with a thud, setting a large crack in it. I wasn't that heavy, was I? I was disoriented and backed into a corner as they entered the room.

As I crouched in the corner, the same burning that I had experienced before entered my throat, creeping up on me by surprise, and I clutched at it, trying to feel the flames that were licking it. I couldn't focus on the people in the room as I gasped for air, but then one of them said,

"Hello, Rosalie."

My head snapped up. They were stood in a sort of trio, with the softer man in front, the woman his right and the angry boy on his right. The man in front had blonde hair, pulled back under a flat cap, with tawny eyes and porcelain skin. They all had that - the golden eyes, and the pale, pearly skin that seemed to glow in the candle light of the room. The woman by his side had caramel hair, that was rolled up in some sophisticated and intricate looking style that must of taken hours to achieve. She had plump lips and a warm smile, and I almost felt comforted at her presence. Her dress was a bright red colour with a reasonably low neck line, and tied just above her hips, in a bow at her naval.

And then there was the angry boy - the boy I already despised. I glared at him as I took him in - his bronze hair that as combed back and slick, though I could see it was long. His features were angular, and he held himself stiff and straight. He almost looked out of place in his grey suit and black waist coat, though he was in keeping with the fashion. I met his gaze, and his gold eyes glared straight back into mine.

"What have you done to me?" I hissed, my hand still around my neck. "Who are you?"

"I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen." He said, and I grimaced. The Cullens. Of course. Their beauty had been whispered about amongst the women of Rochester, and I had been jealous at first at they way they captivated everyone's attention. Now, however, I wasn't jealous - I was afraid. "This is my wife, Esme." He gestured to the woman, who smiled warmly at me. "And Edward." He gestured to the angry boy,  
who remained glaring and glowering at me.

"I'm sorry for what I've done." He continued, a shadow passing over his eyes. Had he done this to me? He seemed genuinely sorry. "You may have a hard time believing this, so we'd like you to humor us for a few minutes, until we've told you everything. Can you do that?"

It sounded like he was speaking to a child they way he spoke to me, and I resented it. I glowered at him for a moment before muttering "Yes." and standing up with the speed of lightning. It took me off guard, and I steadied myself, trying to walk at a normal pace to wherever he was taking me.


	2. Chapter 2

There wa a fire roaring the center of the room he took me to, and I shivered just thinking about the pain I had been in just moments ago. He sat down in an armchair by the fire, and Edward stalked in and sat in the rocking chair on the opposite side. I stood in the middle of the room, until Esme beckoned me to sit on the sofa with her. I did as I was told, but perched on the edge, ready to go if needed.

"Rosalie, do you remember what happened last time you were awake?" Carlisle asked.

Of course I remembered. How could I forget? How could anyone forget? "Yes." I murmured.

He nodded. "You were dying. There was a lot of blood. I smelled it, and I took you away. As far as I know, no one saw, but-"

"How long have I been away?" I asked.

"Three days." Carlisle told me.

My jaw hung open. My Mother would of been distraught, my Father would be worried. I had to go home. I stood up to leave, but Esme grabbed my hand.

"You can't go back, Rosalie." She told me in a gentle tone. "You won't be able to be around any humans for a while."

"H-Humans?" I stammered.

"I changed you, Rosalie." My gae flitted to Carlisle, who still seemed apologetic. "You're a vampire, now. You're not human anymore."

I shook my head. I had heard stories of vampires when I was little - they lived in the countryside, they prayed on innocent girls and wore long, black caps and had slick black hair. They were ugly, but the Cullens were so beautiful - and how could something so beautiful be something so monstrous?

"That's what it does." Edward said, looking at me and hissing as he spoke. It was as if he had answered the thought of my head. "It makes everything greater. It amplifies your every cell. You become smarter, faster, your sense get more acute, you become more beautiful."

MORE beautiful? I didn't think that was possible.

Edward snorted, and I glared at him. I lifted a hand to my cheek, trying to feel any sign of imperfection. Not that there had been any before of course. I saw Edward roll his eyes out of the corner of my eye and I turned to glower at him.

"How is he doing that?" I demanded.

Esme gave a small, amused smile. "Edward can read minds. It's a... special power."

I paused, then, wondering if I had a special power. What would be if I were to have one, though?

"Exceptional vanity." Edward answered from his chair by the fire.

I went to pounce on him and rip that smug smile off his face, but Carlisle was between us, his hands on my shoulders. Esme stood by our side, and she gently took hold of my hand, giving it a reassuring smile.

"Don't mind Edward. He doesn't mean it." She said, nodding.

I was looking over Carlisle's shoulder at him, glaring at him. He had sat up, rigid in his seat, and I didn't have to be a mind reader to see the fear I had just instilled in him. I smirked, and sat back down on the sofa.

"Get her a mirror." He said, when I was far enough away from him to not rip his head off.

He said it politely, civilly, even, as if making up for what he had said before. I tried to think thoughts of malice rather than thanks, but I saw a small, almost invisible smile grace his thin lips as he caught up on my unspoken thanks. Esme stood, and gracefully left the room, returning just seconds later with a circular hand mirror. She held it out to me, and I took it gently.

So gently that the wooden handle snapped.

"Sorry." i apologised, pursing my lips.

Carlisle smiled, and said, "It's quite all right."

Even more gently now, I lifted the mirror up to my face. I did so slow and with caution, and what I saw took my breath away.

I was pale, with skin as white as milk that glowed in the fire light, the orangey lighting bouncing off it and making it glow. My features seemed even more perfect than before, as if they had been sculpted, changed while I was in that raging inferno. My hair seemed fuller and more vibrant, and it glittered in the dancing light of the fire. But what really shook me was my eyes - they were a bright, crimson red, staring widely back at me in the mirror.

"It's a side effect of the change." Edward told me, answering my unsaid question. "Your human blood still lingers in the tissues. It makes your irises red, and you're stronger and faster. Once you've drank animal blood for a few months they should start turning gold like ours." _How long does it last_? "Only the first few seven months to a year. If we drank human blood, maybe even longer."

"But we wouldn't know for sure. We only drink animal blood, here." Carlisle put in.

"Why?" I asked.

"We'll tell you more about it later." Esme said, standing up. "You need to hunt."

"I don't know how." I murmured.

"You'll learn." Edward smirked, picking up a hate on his way up and out of the room.


End file.
